MISSING YOU LIKE CRAZY
by specialmsg
Summary: Story & cover by : specialmsg ;; "Hyung. Aku begitu merindukanmu seharian ini." Jimin berbisik pelan kedepan Yoongi. Karena Jimin terlalu merindukan sang kekasih seharian ini sehingga membuatnya menjadi gila saat bertemu Yoongi. ;; Yoonmin;Minyoon pjmmyg top!jimin, bottom!yoongi


**Story by** specialmsg_ (wattpad)

 **ENJOY~**

"Hyung. Aku begitu merindukanmu seharian ini." Jimin berbisik pelan kedepan Yoongi.

.

 **minyoon**

Siang hari itu untuk pertama kalinya seorang Park Jimin masih berada diatas kasurnya dan tidak beranjak keluar kamar. Semua member sudah berada diluar dengan aktivitas masing-masing termasuk Min Yoongi yang biasanya masih meringkuk dikasur saat hari libur kini sudah pergi keluar.

Tunggu! Apa karena Yoongi di luar dan tidak di dorm maka lantas Jimin menjadi malas keluar kamar? Entahlah~

 **BRAK!** Bunyi pintu kamar terbuka dari salah satu member yang paling berisik di Bangtan.

"Yaa!! Kau tidak ingin bangun? Sudah jam berapa sekarang hah? kau tidak ingin sarapan?" tanya orang yang seumuran dengan Jimin.

"Diam dan pergilah tae." Ucap Jimin masih memeluk boneka hiphop monster Suga. Tanda dia merindukan Suga lebih dari apapun sekarang. Sebab dari pulang tour Suga atau yang biasa dipanggil Yoongi benar-benar sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk Jimin yang berstatus pacar manisnya itu.

Jimin ingin melepaskan rindu dan memeluk Yoongi seperti yang dia lakukan ke boneka itu. Jimin ingin merasakan hangat tubuh Yoongi. Menciumnya dan ingin merasakan nafas Yoongi menyapu wajahnya dan ingin merasakan harum tubuh Yoongi. Terserah jika kalian menganggap Jimin mesum, karena itulah yang ingin Jimin lakukan sekarang dari pada makan pagi, dia lebih ingin memakan Yoongi. Muahahaha.

 **TRING!**

Bunyi hp Jimin membuatnya membuka mata dengan lebar. Wajar saja dia langsung duduk dikasurnya dan tersenyum seperti orang yang menang lotre. Tidak lain pacar manisnya itu baru saja memberi pesan singkat sudah membuat Jimin sumringah.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, aku tau kau begitu merindukan Yoongi hyung. Kurasa di pulang telat." Ujar Taehyung yang masih disana melihat jam dan berganti melihat Jimin yang tidak mengubrisnya dari tadi. "ya aku tau dia bakal pulang malam. Sekarang kau pergilah." Usir Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan hp-nya.

Terlihat di layar pesannya Yoongi memberi kabarnya sekarang, semenjak pagi Jimin memberinya pesan singkat dan baru di balas sekarang.

 **From: SweetSugar**

'Jiminaa aku pergi menemui pd-nim. Kau sarapanlah, aku mungkin pulang telat, kau bisa tidur duluan, tidak usah menungguku mengerti. Aku menyayangimu.'

Pesan singkat Yoongi membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar. Pacar manisnya itu benar-benar manis meski di belakang layar. Yoongi yang malas melakukan hal-hal seperti ini sempat-sempatnya mengabarinya. Jimin sudah siap jika Yoongi tidak akan membalas pesannya.

Kini Jimin tersenyum dan mulai membalas pesan Yoongi. "Iya hyung sayang, ini aku sedang makan, semangat kerjanya hyung 3" ketik Jimin di hp-nya, "I Love You 3." Lanjut Jimin ketik di akhir pesannya. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Tapi setelah itu dia melihat boneka hhm suga lagi dan termenung. "Aku merindukanmu bodoh!" ucap Jimin dan mulai tertidur lagi.

Di lain tempat Yoongi sekarang sedang rapat yang membosankan, kerjanya mungkin sudah selesai dengan pd-nim tapi tetap saja dia disuruh ikut rapat direksi. "Bisakah aku pergi dari sini." Ucapnya terus-menerus dalam hati. Yoongi mulai resah.

"Haahh.. aku merindukan kasurku." Gumam Yoongi pelan dan dilihat Sejin manager Bangtan yang berada di sampingnya, tanda dia mendengar gumamam pelan Yoongi. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 7 malam. Rapat di lanjutkan setelah mereka pergi untuk makan malam.

"Yoongi, Kau ingin ikut makan malam?" tanya Sejin ke Yoongi.

"Bisakah aku hanya pulang. Aku sudah lelah dan aku akan membuat lagu lagi di rumah. Kurasa aku Cuma butuh pulang." Ucap Yoongi menjelaskan untuk pertama kalinya hari ini setelah hal-hal yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan direksi agensinya. Dan Yoongi berharap penjelasan itu membuatnya dapat izin pulang dari Sejin.

"Oke kau boleh pulang! Tapi setelah kau makan." Ucap Sejin bijak. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah, meski dia lapar tapi dia rindu kasurnya. Kasur? Tidak tepat, di dalam hati Yoongi dia merindukan Jimin. Jimin bahkan dapat membuat masakan untuk Yoongi lebih enak dari tempat makan mereka malam ini dan Jimin dapat membuat lelahnya hilang meski pada akhirnya mereka harus bekerja lagi malam-malam. Tapi itu yang Yoongi inginkan saat hari liburnya tiba. Yoongi ingin bersama Jimin.

Yoongi merindukan Jimin.

Yoongi yang terpaksa mengikuti para staff makan malam, akhirnya di perbolehkan pulang setelah makan malam dan sekarang sudah lewat dari jam malam orang Korea. Dan member Bangtan mungkin sudah mulai tidur sekarang. Dan Yoongi berfikir Jimin pun pasti telah tidur.

 **MYG**

Seseorang menekan pin pintu apartemen di tengah malam ini. pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja manis berkulit pucat dengan mata sedikit tertutup. Bukan karena habis mabuk tapi dia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk malam ini. sungguh sangat menyebalkan pulang malam hari seperti ini untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

Ya nama pria itu adalah Min Yoongi.

Yoongi langsung masuk kamarnya yang di tempati berdua dengan temannya yaitu Kim Seokjin. Seokjin yang baru mencoba untuk tidur pun langsung melirik Yoongi yang sudah jatuh mencium kasur empuknya tanpa berganti pakaian telebih dahulu.

Seokjin tau Yoongi pemalas jadi dia terlalu hafal sifat Yoongi yang tidak ingin diganggu jika sudah lelah seperti ini.

Ya yoongi tidak ingin di ganggu! Hmm..

Suara pintu kamar yoongi kini di buka seseorang. Terlihat pria berkulit tan masuk dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut. Park jimin masuk dengan karisma yang terpancar meski dalam keadaan cahaya yang kurang, ya pria ini tetaplah keren. Seokjin yang melihat pria itu langsung mengerti apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hyung!" panggil pria berkulit tan itu melihat seokjin.

Tanpa menjawab Seokjin memilih langsung keluar kamar dan berpindah kamar bersama Hoseok dan Taehyung si pembuat rusuh dorm atau tepatnya kamar Jimin. Seokjin tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dua manusia yang saling rindu satu sama lain itu seharian ini nanti. Dia lebih baik mengalah.

Yang Yoongi kini butuhkan adalah istirahat tapi yang Jimin butuhkan adalah Yoongi.

Sesorang mengusap kepala Yoongi yang masih setia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Jimin perlahan menyapu pendengaran Yoongi. Yoongi yang menyadari keberadaan Jimin sekarang berada disampingnya tidak membuatnya bereaksi apapun. Yoongi hanya menoleh kearah Jimin yang kini sedang berjongkok di samping tempat tidurnya. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku lelah jimin." Ucap Yoongi kemudian. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berdegup kencang. Betapa manisnya seorang Min Yoongi seperti ini. Seperti anak kucing yang sedang tidur. Ingin sekali Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi.

Meski tangan Jimin kini sudah menjalar ke pipi Yoongi tapi yang dilakukan Jimin bukanlah mencubit pipi Yoongi melainkan mengelusnya lembut.

"Hyung. Aku begitu merindukanmu seharian ini." Jimin berbisik pelan kedepan Yoongi dengan kepala saling bersentuhan.

Sekilas Yoongi memberikan senyumannya. Nafas Jimin yang menyapu wajahnya begitu teratur dan hangat. Jimin yang melihat senyuman Yoongi langsung menciumnya sekilas.

"Aku bahkan belum makan apapun hari ini karena merindukanmu." Lanjut Jimin kemudian. Yoongi langsung membuka matanya dan memutar badannya menghadap Jimin.

Tangan Yoongi menyentuh wajah Jimin. "Kenapa kau bandel sekali, eoh?" Yoongi berucap sambil mencubit pipi Jimin. "Yaa! Yaa! Yaa! Hyung... appo.." Jimin meringis sakit dan menarik tangan lembut Yoongi. "Kau tau hyung.. seharian ini aku memikirkanmu terus. Di saat libur seperti ini bukannya kita menghabiskan waktu berdua melainkan rasa rindu yang begitu kuat datang padaku." Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

Meski Yoongi tau dan meski Yoongi juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi Yoongi terlalu malas dan malu mengakuinya.

"Aku ingin tidur Jimin." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut yoongi setelah mendengar pengakuan Jimin. Pengalihan pembicaraan ciri khas Yoongi yang langsung di tangkap radar Jimin. Meski cahaya kamar kurang dan gelap tapi Jimin tau Yoongi terlihat malu mendengar pernyataan Jimin dan Yoongi malu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung." Ucap Jimin lagi kini dengan mencoba menaiki kasur Yoongi.

Mata Yoongi langsung terbuka lagi dan bergeser sedikit untuk melihat wajah Jimin yang telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Yaa! Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan. Kembali ke kamarmu." Yoongi berucap kasar ke jimin. Meski jimin menyadari yoongi mulai berdegup kencang sekarang.

Sudah terlalu lama Jimin menahan rasa rindunya ke pacarnya yang manis ini. Jimin yang masih menggenggam tangan kiri Yoongi kini diletakkannya di samping kepala Yoongi. Wajahnya kini telah sangat dekat. Tanpa berucap apapun. Hanya bertukar pandang bersama Yoongi telah membuat Jimin tau namja manis ini begitu membuatnya candu untuk dilihat.

Mata sipit dan malas namun tajam milik Yoongi dengan bulu mata halus saat Yoongi berkedip dan saat kedua mata itu melebar ketika terkejut akan hal-hal yang diluar kuasanya. Mata coklat itu telah mengambil seluruh perhatian Jimin.

Jimin hanya ingin melihat mata indah itu. Ya hanya melihatnya.

"Hyung, aku lapar." Suara rendah Jimin keluar dengan Jimin masih menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi yang juga menatap wajah Jimin hanya mengerjapkan mata mendengar perkataan Jimin barusan. Apa yang di dengar Yoongi adalah Jimin sedang lapar tapi matanya tidak beralih darinya. Yoongi hanya meneguk salivanya tanpa bersuara, Yoongi mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

"Aku begitu kelaparan saat ini.. hyung.." Jimin perlahan mengeluarkan suara rendah nan menggodanya lagi dan kini begitu menyapu pendengaran Yoongi. Jimin seolah sedang menggoda Yoongi dari suaranya saja.

"K,kau bisa keluar dan makan Jiminaa.." ucap Yoongi sedikit gugup meski masih sangat sadar. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup saat ini.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa melihatmu aku begitu kelaparan.." Jimin menggigit telinga kiri Yoongi.

"Engh.." Yoongi begitu panas saat jimin menjilati telinganya tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyuruhmu makan tadi siang. Bukan salahku kalau kau kelaparan sekara..angh.." Yoongi terkejut ketika Jimin mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Yaa!!" Yoongi mendorong Jimin dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

Tapi perlawanan Yoongi tidak ada apa-apanya untuk Jimin yang dilihat dari tubuh pun porsi tubuh Jiminlah pemenangnya terlebih sekarang Yoongi sedang lelah. Meski Jimin lebih pendek dari Yoongi, tapi untuk ukuran kekuatan tubuh Jimin lebih kuat dari Yoongi. Jangan panggil Jimin seme Yoongi bila dia tidak berada di di atasnya Yoongi. Muahahaha

Tangan Yoongi yang mendorong Jimin tadi langsung di tarik Jimin untuk di letakkan di samping kepala Yoongi agar tidak menolak. Sebelum pada akhirnya tangan Yoongi sendiri yang akan menuju ke kepala Jimin untuk menyuruhnya lebih dalam menyentuhnya.

Jimin yang masih menciumi leher Yoongi kini beralih ke pipi dan berhenti di depan wajah manis yang tidak tahan lagi untuk disentuh oleh Jimin itu. Wajah memerah Yoongi kini benar-benar tidak tahan untuk dilihat Jimin. Begitu manis.

Wajah manis itu dengan bibir yang merah yang ingin segera di makan itu terbuka.

"Yaa!! Kauㅡ! beraninya Jimh.. _mmphㅡ"_

Tidak butuh waktu lama bibir manis Yoongi sudah memenuhi bibir penuh Jimin. Jimin tidak tahan melihat Yoongi dengan tampang nya yang ingin segera di makan itu.

Jimin sangat kelaparan kalian ingat? Haha (/)

 **PJM**

Jimin menindih Yoongi dengan bibir yang masih sibuk memakan satu sama lain. Jimin yang penuh gairah memimpin saat ini dan menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi tanda ingin bermain dengan sesuatu tak bertulang di dalam bibirnya.

Yoongi membuka bibirnya dan lidah Jimin dan Yoongi saling bertemu dan bertaut membuat kamar yang tadinya sunyi langsung penuh dengan suara decakan ciuman mereka.

Yoongi yang belum berganti pakaian mulai terasa sangat panas. Padahal sekarang sedang musim dingin.

 _"Emmhhㅡ nhh Jimhhhㅡ"_ desah Yoongi di sela ciumannya.

 _"Jimnhhㅡ panaashh..."_ Yoongi berhasil berkata dengan desahan di ujung ucapannya membuat Jimin melepas ciuman panas itu.

Jimin melihat Yoongi. Pria manis berstatus pacar Jimin ini tengah menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa sambil menahan hawa panas yang menyerang. Terlihat dari keringat di rambut blondenya yang basah.

"Kau kepanasan sayang?" Jimin mengusap keringat Yoongi.

"Bodoh! Menyingkir dari hadapanku. Kau tau aku belum sempat berganti pakaian." Ucap Yoongi ganas meski tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan nafsunya.

"Biar aku yang membuka pakaianmu, Yoongi." Pinta Jimin di telinga Yoongi dengan diakhirinya menjilat keringat di pelipis Yoongi membuat Yoongi bergidik.

"Yaa!! Park-Mesum-Jiminh.." teriak Yoongi yang kini tubuhnya sudah duduk di bantu Jimin.

"Aku bisa membuka bajuku sendiri. Kembalilah kekamarmu." Usir Yoongi ke Jimin dengan berusaha mendorong Jimin. Tapi bukan Jimin namanya jika tidak bisa menjinakkan keganasan Yoongi. Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi lagi.

Jimin berkata serius dengan menatap yoongi, "Yoongi_aa jadilah anak yang penurut, aku kelaparan dan kau tau itu." Jimin mengeluarkan suara rendah dan seksinya dengan menatap tepat kearah Yoongi.

"Tapi aku kepanasan Jiminaaㅡ" ucap Yoongi pelan saat berusaha menuruti Jimin karena Jimin sedikit menakutkan saat dia serius ataupun marah. Dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda dia merasa bersalah ke Jimin. Yoongi tau dia saat ini benar-benar merindukan Jimin. Tapi Yoongi terlalu malu mengakuinya. Dan tingkah Yoongi itu membuat Yoongi seksi di mata kelaparan Jimin.

"Biar aku yang membuka bajumu." Jimin mulai berucap lagi dengan tatapan kini melihat baju Yoongi dari bawah hingga atas. Dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka lagi. Yoongi kini mulai canggung. Dia berusaha tidak melihat wajah Jimin. Yoongi tau apa yang ada difikiran Jimin. Dan Jimin juga tau tingkah namja manisnya itu saat ini.

Jimin mulai melepas genggaman tangan Yoongi dan melepas mantel yang dipakai Yoongi. Seolah sedang memeluk saat membuka mantel itu membuat Yoongi bernafas kuat di pundak Jimin, mencium harum dari seorang Jimin.

"Kau tidak boleh menggodaku sekarang Yoongi sayang.." bisik Jimin.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu bodoh." Yoongi menoleh kearah lain tanda dia malu. "Cepatlah Jiminaa.. aku mulai mengantuk." Yoongi berucap lagi meski dengan nada yang menjengkelkan tapi menurut Jimin Yoongi begitu lucu.

"Aku tau kau ingin tidur baby. Aku juga ingin menidurimu." Goda Jimin ke telinga Yoongi yang kini sedang melepas baju hangat Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menunduk tanda tidak mampu lagi berucap. Pipinya merona.

Jimin benar dan itu telah tepat membuat Yoongi diam. Jimin kini sedang membuka kemeja Yoongi. Dengan perlahan sambil menatap Yoongi Jimin membuka kemejanya.

Ini adalah kemeja terakhir dan Jimin melihat Yoongi menunduk tanda dia sedang malu.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini Yoongi." Jimin berucap demikian dengan tangannya yang melepas paksa kemeja itu membuat kancingnya lepas dimana-mana.

Jimin mulai mencium Yoongi dengan ganas. Jimin sudah tidak sabar lagi, Yoongi begitu imut saat menahan malu. Dia benar-benar tergoda dengan sifat manis Yoongi.

" _Emhhㅡ jimh.."_ desah Yoongi saat bibir Jimin begitu rakus memakan bibir Yoongi. Yoongi bahkan sudah mengaitkan tangannya di kepala Jimin. Ciuman basah dan berbahaya yang dilakukan Jimin benar-benar membuat Yoongi gila. Tidak hanya Yoongi. Jimin juga merasa gila dengan bibir mungil yang setiap saat bisa mengumpat ini begitu manis dan candu untuknya.

 _"Jimhhㅡinnhh.."_ Yoongi kembali memanggil nama jimin di dalam desahannya.

Jimin tau Yoongi pacar manisnya butuh bernafas dan itulah sebabnya Jimin beralih ke leher putih Yoongi.

Menciumnya dengan perlahan. _"engghㅡ aahh"_

Jimin mulai mengecupnya dalam dan memberikan sentuhan hangat di leher Yoongi. Yoongi tidak tahan dengan kelakuan jimin. _"aahㅡ"_

Jimin bahkan mulai menggigit leher Yoongi. _"aaawwhh aahhㅡ!"_

Yoongi begitu menikmati dengan caranya meremas rambut Jimin.

"Jimh.. akuuhhㅡ begitu merindukanmu.." ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba membuat Jimin berhenti.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung.." Jimin tersenyum dan mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas dan membuat Yoongi mempoutkan wajahnya karena Jimin hanya menciumnya sebentar.

"Aku begitu merindukan tubuhmu Jiminh.." Yoongi berkata dan membuat jimin menatapnya. "Aku juga merindukan tubuhmu hyung.." Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi membuat sensasi getaran di tubuh Yoongi. "Jimh.. sentuh aku.." pinta Yoongi yang langsung disetujui Jimin.

Jimin langsung membuka baju dan celana nya tidak lupa dengan celana yang dipakai Yoongi. Dalam hitungan detik Yoongi dan Jimin sudah tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Hyung.." Jimin mencium bibir yang telah manjadi candunya itu lagi.

Peluh yang membasahi tubuh namja manis ini begitu menggoda Jimin. Namja berkulit tan itu langsung menciumi seluruh tubuh Yoongi membuat pria berambut blonde itu mendesah.

 _"Aaah.. nnhhㅡ Jimmhh.._ " desah Yoongi.

Jimin mulai mencari junior Yoongi yang telah basah akibat precum dan sedang tegang itu begitu lucu. Yoongi langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin. Pria tampan di bawahnya sedang menghisap junior Yoongi membuat Yoongi ingin mengeluarkan orgasm nya.

 _"Jiminhhㅡ akuuhh.. keluaarh aahh.."_ Yoongi mendesah kuat dengan menumpahkan orgasm pertamanya di mulut Jimin.

 _"Jiminhㅡ"_ panggil Yoongi saat itu. Jimin langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka yang saling membutuhkan itu. Jimin tidak tinggal diam. Tangan pria tampan itu sudah keliling di tubuh Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mendesah lagi.

Jimin kecil sudah tegang dengan sempurna hanya dengan mendengar suara desahan yoongi dari tadi.

Jimin sudah tidak sabar ingin memenuhi tubuh Yoongi. Dan mendengar namja manis itu mendesahkan namanya dengan kuat. " _nnhh mpphhㅡ"_ Yoongi mendesah dengan kelakuan Jimin yang begitu agresif. Junior Jimin yang tegang itu bersentuhan terus menerus dengan junior Yoongi.

Membuat kedua pasangan ini basah dan horny.

"Jimh.. aku ingin kauㅡ sekarang juga." Yoongi berbicara dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Begitu inginnya merasakan sang kekasih memenuhinya sekarang juga.

"Dengan senang hati sayang." Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dan memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole hangat Yoongi. _"Aaahh..."_ Yoongi berteriak karena junior Jimin yang begitu besar tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam holenya yang sempit itu. Sudah lama Yoongi tidak merasakan hangatnya Jimin di dalamnya karena terhalang kesibukan mereka.

Hari-hari biasa yang dilakukan hanya sekedar berciuman atau sekedar menggoda satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini kedua pasangan yang merindukan untuk bersatu kini tengah berlangsung.

 _"Aaahhh... ahh.. ngghh..."_ Yoongi mendesah dengan kelakukan namja tampannya saat ini. Jimin mulai menggerakkan juniornya di hole Yoongi.

Yoongi yang sedang mendesahkan nama Jimin, begitu menggoda Jimin. Dengan mata yang tertutup sambil mendesahkan namanya. Begitu bahagianya. Bahkan tangan Yoongi yang berada di leher dan lengannya begitu kuat meremas rambut dan lengan Jimin. Tanda kekasih manisnya ingin lebih.

Jimin semakin kuat menghentakan juniornya di hole sempit Yoongi.

 _"Aahh.. ahhh.. JIimmh.. innhh.. enngghh.. aahhㅡ"_

 _"Ennghhㅡ Yoongiihh.."_ Jimin begitu kuat mendorong juniornya dan menyentuh prostat yaitu spot ternikmat didalam tubuh Yoongi.

 _"Jiimiinnh... aaaahhhhㅡ"_ Yoongi mendesah kuat dengan tubuh menarik keatas tanda dia orgasm lagi dan menumpahkan cairannya ke tubuh Jimin.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi sampai puncaknya begitu menggodanya. Jimin yang belum orgasm mulai menghentakkan juniornya begitu cepat di hole sempit Yoongi dan meraih bibir candunya.

 _"Eemmpph... aahh.. nnhh.."_

Meski begitu Yoongi masih bisa mendesah dan begitu manis di telinga Jimin.

Tangan Jimin yang lain memainkan junior Yoongi dan dapat dilihat Yoongi begitu menikmatinya. Jimin melepas ciumannya dengan Yoongi.

 _"Aahh... yooonggiiiihh.."_ Jimin meredam teriakannya di leher Yoongi tanda dia orgasm.

 _"Aannhh.."_ Yoongi dapat merasakan cairan orgasm Jimin memenuhi holenya hingga tumpah keluar. Begitu hangat pikir Yoongi.

"Jiminaa.. terima kasih baby. Saranghae." Ucap Yoongi pelan.

"Saranghae paboya.." Jimin berucap di depan Yoongi dan menciumnya lagi dengan hangat.

Jimin menggoda Yoongi dan menggerakkan juniornya lagi. " _Yaa!! Ngh..."_ teriak Yoongi memprotes meski ada desahan di ujung kalimatnya. "Sekali lagi sayang." Pinta Jimin dan ciuman hangat dan basah mulai memenuhi kamar itu lagi.

Karena kerinduan yang sangat besar dapat membuat kedua orang ini menjadi gila akan sentuhan saat bertemu. Jangan biarkan kerinduan mereka terhalangi lagi.

 **END**

TAADAAAA~~~

Bagaimana ff ini?

Ini ff MINYOON pertama yg dae bikin loh, dan pertama kali post di ffn /gada yg nanya/ jadi ini termasuk ff special untuk dae. Kecintaan dae ke Yoongi seorang uke dan Jimin sebagai seme nya maka jadilah ff nista ini. Hehe

review juseyo~

Jan bbyong~


End file.
